


Three Potters: Runaway, Free and Strong

by Sir_Riverboat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Harry, Family, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Harry Potter Raises Himself, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Original Character Death(s), Past Child Abuse, Poor Harry, Poverty, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Road Trips, Runaway Harry, Squib Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Riverboat/pseuds/Sir_Riverboat
Summary: At the summer of turning a tender age of 6, Harry Potter run away from the abusive Dursley family. This alternate development somehow destined for tragedy.In one version of future, a betrayed Gryffindor Fourth Year Harry ended up facing dementors kiss right after Tri Wizard Tournament, accidentally he wished for another chance at witching hour, providing an anchor point for his travel to afterlife.In another version of future, after defeating Voldemort, hadn't finished his final year at Hogwarts, the new master of death Ravenclaw Harry Potter sacrificed everything in the war against the Dark Lord, yet he faced the accusation of turning into the next Dark Lord from the manipulative headmaster Dumbledore. With nowhere to go, being hunted by people he saved, in the dying moment, Death show him a second chance into the past.Two teenagers traveling through time to a changing moment of their early life, it's just so happened that they arrived at the same time before time line splitting.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. The Freak in Your Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter, his original stories and wizarding world belong to J.K.Rowling. This is fanfiction story telling only for fun, not for profits!
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfiction, and English is not my first language, just bear with me and do let me know if story become unreadable.
> 
> I don't have a goal of writing all 7 years of Hogwarts yet, only a vague idea of plots before Hogwarts. It might just end up as a pre-Hogwarts road trip literature. Right now I'm only plotting about how three Potters meet together and run away from hell and the evil manipulator who destroys their life.
> 
> The Potters in this universe have no Lordship. I started from there. And in my idea, even with almighty magical, it's impossible for old disappeared family name owning vaults full of golds lying around. So the Potters should be closed to bankrupt. 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

A hot and moisture summer early morning, 1986, No.4 Privet Drive.

The dark sky in far west is blowing intense hot steam towards the tiny frame of a boy covered in old tear-down rug. A wet summer night isn't helping him stop sweating from the nervousness. The boy has great plan for his life, for he swears on his way out of the two-story hell house that he would not face another day of his life serving this brutal family. 

He knew he should sneak away quickly in this witching hour, for only at this time of day no one will come and stop his brilliant plan of running away. This small frame of boy could easily hide behind any garbage can along the street, for normal children of his size would only walk straight to the middle of the street and cry out loud any emotion in their head, that should be easily spotted as every middle class fancy family has a clean cut and boring looking lawn right in front of their modern house. But for our poor Harry Potter, he is so tiny and small, if he ever had a good relationship with dogs, he tiny frame might be able to ride a fast running malamute down the street far away before his cruel Aunt Petunia Dursley could yelled out the word "Boy!"

Harry Potter! 

The tiny frame of boy shudders in an utterly pain caused by dog yet excels a happiness in his pure innocent heart. Don't put me wrong, the local vicar wouldn't define grand home runaway planning as some innocent deed since he long for the delicious home made apple tart brought to the last ladies gathering by Aunt Petunia, the fifth most shinning star middle-aged-in-her-30s housewife from Privet Drive. She was seen proudly walking around the community with her husband's old sister, showing off how her lawn was the best cutted on the street, that sister was a whale of an older middle-aged woman, accompanied by an army of ugly looking bulldogs. What's name of that two-legs black hair living lawnmower from No.4 Privet Drive? The vicar sometimes felt it strange that he couldn't produce humanly emotions towards that boy lookalike lawnmower, he once almost had the conclusion that there's some witchcraft deeds that prevented him and other important social services to pay attention to that black hair green eyes tiny lawnmower. Yet, what's the name again?

Harry Potter! 

Certainly not a name of lawnmower brand, but a name for respectable young citizen, a member of the human society. The boy might hammer this name into the local vicar's head if they would ever have the chance to meet again. Oh, how heavenly joyful the boy is feeling since he heard that name of his own! Afterall, "Boy!" is offen yelled out by any random animal owner towards random animal, so the boy never confirmed that he was a worthy human being like any child on the street, until now. After being chased around and being bitten by that army of ugly bulldogs, when watered down his head with Aunt Marge's laughing insults, the boy heard his own human name the first time in his life. 

Harry Potter! 

Turning into another corner, the tiny boy getting closed to the red brick house of the cat lady, the lady's name should be Mrs.Figg. Aunt Petunia said she would ask her to babysit harry (babysitting, another concept indicating harry is more than a self walking lawnmower) after cousin Dudley starting some "social activities" around the town with her, since he is so growing up. Go to babysit? Hell no! For Harry is running away from this living hell! Why would anyone put their baby inside that cabbage and cat smelling house anyway?

Further down the road passing that cat lady's house would be territory unknown. Since the boy was never allowed travel to outside of No.4 Privet Drive. But that doesn't matter, anywhere is better than this living hell.

Then, the red brick house is crushed with unholy green light from the actual hell. Oh, he should have known it's a bad idea running away at witching hour! 

The boy's joyful mood broken into shards of his own flying black hair blown out by the sudden wave of air. He almost thought his own bird nest of raven hair is scared into smoothness. His innocent green eyes widen after the green light from actual hell quietly disappeared. Cats of all sizes are flying around, the cat lady called Mrs.Figg is dropping from upper story down to the lawn, windows and doors blown wide opened. 

And flying towards the small tiny boy named Harry Potter are two human figures. Both have raven black hairs aired into smoothness, similar size of body frame, one looks stronger but totally naked, another dressed like Halloween costume of ancient robed weird person. 

Two black hair big boys, or what adult called teenagers, flying out of green light from actual hell, crush themselves into the small boy Harry Potter who is executing his grand plan of running away in the summer of 1986. Beneath the pile of teenage legs and arms, hearing the sounds whispering from one matured sounding boy. Young child Harry Potter slides into unconsciousness, thinking:

"I'm Harry Potter, I just found out my name yesterday, my great plan of running to the beautiful life ahead shouldn't stop here•••"


	2. "Freaks" Meet Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just forget to mention it in first chapter notes, the two older potters in different Hogwarts houses means that they were of different characters because of different growing up experience, but it doesn't mean they stay the same stereotypes of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw though. I will go back to change the note later, pointing out who is the squib potter. But you would find it out very soon anyway!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2

Young child Harry, a poor soul trying to seize control over his own life earlier this night, finally wakes up after a mysterious encounter with big boys flying out of strange green light.

Something freakish, as the unfairly brutal Uncle Vernon would describe, happened to small human Harry earlier. Yet, he feels somewhat comfortable in current position. But normally in this case, which means physical touching, he would have felt extremely uncomfortable. You see, the closest of human contact he had before were those Dursleys kicking or punching the small harry. The only nice person who touched him before was the strangely polite lady dressed in long white robe they visited outside of Privet Drive house when Harry's leg was like two pieces loosely connected. Oh, the other big boy was also dressed in long robe, maybe he wouldn't be so much of a weird person that Harry should avoid? 

Speaking of feeling comfortable. The tiny built boy can feel the heavy warmness covering his chest, two strong and muscular arms robbing his back. He could see stream of thin yellow light leaking across a broad sweat covered shoulder, bugs of summer time lazily crawling on it. His rough yet still tender small hands could feel the strong and rough heart beating from the naked skin of the big teen, and some long thin warm object from the lower body. Tiny built Harry suddenly feels his own blood rushing fast, heart beat reflecting nervousness. He knows what that familiar long thin yet unfamiliar warmness thing is!

Ropes! It's strangely warm like rough blanket covering him, but He is tied up with the not clothed big teen! Their lower body are tied together! There's another layer of ropes between them but they are tied together so Harry can't move! What's going on here? Are the mean adults of Privet Drive came out to stop him but not bothering to drag him back to the Dursleys' ?

Above the unpleasant lawn, 6 years old Harry can vaguely see the robed big boy walking out of Mrs.Figg's red brick boring house. The empty lawn in front of the house is now empty of those flying and dropped cats, maybe Mrs.Figg did recover from the falling and called those strangely looking cats of hers back into kitty petting inside the house? Even any cat in this neighborhood has a better life than tiny poor Harry. Thinking of this, tiny poor boy feels his tears coming out again. He couldn't dare crying, years of beating told him never to make sounds!

The robed big boy is holding a long thin wood looking stick, walking closer to this side of street. The robed big boy kneels down, hesitantly pointing the wooden stick to the head of the not clothed big boy. Tiny Harry suddenly realizes, theses two looks so alike! They could be what the adult calls twin!

After poking the other big boy for a while without response, the robed big boy seems nervous, he keeps looking around, his ears vaguely moving, seems like listening intently to the surroundings neighborhood. The big boy said nothing to tiny Harry, only put a finger at his slips several times suggesting not to make noise. 

Tiny Harry now understands it's the robed big boy who put ropes on him and the not clothed big boy. He just thought, ' silly man, can't he see that I'm a good boy never make unnecessary sounds? '

Tiny Harry is still keen at executing his grand life plan of running away, but he figures that he have to persuade these strange big boys that he is only an innocent passerby, he is no trouble to them! Whatever freakish business they are doing here he would never tell others, he is a freaking freak also, why would he tell on these two fellow freaks?

Before tiny Harry could make up any honest comment, the not clothed big boy on top of him wakes up. His sheepish big green eyes stare at tiny Harry first, and then swift to the robed big boy.

The naked teen seems paying no attention to being tied up, he only bitterly says, " I don't remember you have a younger friend live down the street, where did you get that fancy robe ••• " And his mouth is suddenly covered by the robed big boy.

There's an obvious hostile voice in the robed big boy's more matured lower sounds, " keep your voice down, do you know what Veritaserum is?"

The naked teen's face turns into deeply pale, just like a freakish boy before punished by unfairly brutal Uncle for unfairly reason, or just like poultry meat after blood draining. Tiny Harry could share his ill feeling, he occasionally found it unpleasant when processing the fresh organic poultry from local farms. Aunt Petunia hated those living poultry, but they were gifts from some upper class lady with strange idea of living style. So tiny Harry figures this 'Veri-something' must be dangerous or unpleasant thing.

The naked teen made an uncomfortable move. " Of course, the truth potion, it make you tell, don't tell me you wanna have illegal potion dosed on me ••• " Before he could finish, the robed big boy pulls out a small glass bottle, demanding in an emotionless voice, " open your mouth, three drops." 

The naked big boy violently shifted his body, only stopped by that strange wooden stick held by the other robed big boy. "Okay, okay easy man, you won, I will take it." Mouth open, three drops of strange liquid. Tiny Harry suspects it's some strange alcohol, adults always show their true and ugly emotions after drinking, like the need of beating a freak in sight.

"What year is it before you went through that ••• flying earlier? "

"1995, is this really necessary? •••"

"How old are you?"

"Before I came through that green smoke, before I was kissed by dementor, I'm 15, one more month I would be 16."

The robed big boy is like swallowing a whole mouth of dead bugs of summer times. But he continued asking. 

"What's your real name?"

"Harry James Potter. This is a silly and unnecessary question." Tiny Harry eyes widen, is Harry Potter a popular name among freaks? If Potter is a surname, could they be relatives? No wonder the big boys are feeding each other alcohol, tiny Harry's father was a drunkard dying drunk afterall. 

"What year do you think now is?"

"I assume it's 1993 or 1992, judging by your smaller looking body. But I can't recall I was friend to this cute looking street baby child around those years." Tiny Harry twists his lips, he is no baby! What baby can work a whole hard working day without eating anything? 

"Oh?" The robed big boy hesitate before continuing. Now that they are talking about it, the robed big boy does have a thinner looking body.

" What do you think that flying and ••• green smoke is ?" 

"Time travel, last thing before that I was kissed by dementor in school grounds. I'm close to dead. Time travel is my random guess, based on cheap muggle sci-fi idea. " Even as young as tiny Harry, he can tell these two fellow freaks are drunkards talking drunk.

" Are you or were you ever a follower or supporter of the Dark Lord, also known as you-know-who, or Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, or Tom Marvolo Riddle? "

The naked big boy face twisting. But he kept speaking. 

" I was once writing in a diary, I didn't know it's dark magic artefact, it contains a spirit called Tom Riddle, Headmaster told me he was the young Voldemort. I once thought he could be my best friend. But not anymore. You surely have the same history since you are my past•••"

”Next question, who do you trust most among your closest friends? "

"I am no friend to most of your friends anymore, the only one I trust now is a new friend, Neville Longbottom."

The robed big boy blossomed a weird smile, and kept asking. 

"What about Luna Lovegood?"

"I almost have the idea of try snogging with her, but she's in another house, can't call it close friend. Why ask about her? Wait, is this night after I got hit by that devil woman's hot fry pan? You don't seems in the right shape of mind."

The thinner boy seems like choosing his words, and actually looks even smaller when asking next question. 

"You associated with Longbottom, do you consider yourself a true Gryffindor?"

" I'm a Gryffindor, but I'm not so sure anymore, I can't go to school with you, and I hate that whole house except a few, well, the whole school actually. I don't consider myself a true Gryffindor anymore. Next time someone has a grand glory thing for me to do I would rather willingly lost my magic before stepping into another deadly trap that only Voldemort and Dumbledore share a bed snogging in the middle of that disgusting Yule Ball a whole night can shit out."

"Watch your language before the small one here." But tiny Harry can see the robed big boy is having another weird smile instead of really minding those dirty words. 

Tiny Harry feels tired and sleepy, who wanna keep hearing these crazy drunkard teens talking nonsense? What kind of name they are making up? Dumb-as-a-door? As soon as the word magic came out, tiny Harry knew this is going nowhere for him, afterall, every adult confirm again and again, there's no such thing as magic! It's stupid and freakish! If these two drunkards ever show up in No.4 Privet Drive talking magic, the unfairly brutal uncle would tear down their pants and punish them in the most hateful way. Well, one of them has no pants and the other wear a strange robe anyway. 

In the distance, those two black hair green eyes drunkard teens keep talking drunk. But little Harry is falling into sleep.

"••• explain, what do you mean you were set up to take the stone, which of them forced you to use the stone, I want details •••"

"•••do you still feel pain from the scar after that ••• explain what do you mean the scar is fading ••• you are faking the scar to snog girls?•••"

Little Harry is deep in sleep, somehow even it's on a not so nicely mowed lawn, partially underneath a big boy, tied in strangely warm ropes, he still has the best quiet sleeping for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠
> 
> So, I think it's obvious that the 15 years old Harry is very confused after being kiss by dementor and travel through time. He clearly thought that the interrogator was his past version. 
> 
> And about the squib, we will come to soon. It's less than 24 hours when I started having this idea knocked into my head. So I might be going in a wrong way right now.
> 
> Oh, no pairing, I just finished reading some weird fanfiction yesterday, so they met each other in this way. I'm not going to pair someone so young.


	3. On the Road Run Away Out of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two older Potters teens seemed to have bigger plan on the road out of Surrey than simply runaway. They had to face two problems, they had nowhere permanently safe to go, and they had no cash.
> 
> The mini Harry had another dilemma, was it right to follow through his grand runaway plan by joining these two obvious drunkards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my first language is not English. I haven't check the previous posts yet. Do let me know if it's too hard to read. I'm head storming how these boys runaway on road, haven't got the energy to do any check.
> 
> I'm thinking the best for them is get out of Britain, smuggle themselves to some English speaking countries where they can hide better. They will only maintain necessary connection to both magic and muggle world under disguise. But still possible to survive on their own. Maybe a small farm. Dumbledore is too powerful at human hunting, I don't know how to hide their trace from him!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

It's only half a day away tiny Harry came to the same conclusion again that these two lookalike big boys are drunkards no doubt. 

When sun came out in the morning, tiny Harry woke up from the sunlight and the unsteady walking through uneven urban green land, finding himself in the warm arms of the strong looking big boy. He now realized the thinner looking big boy must had been wearing normal clothing under his long robe. Now climbing through the uneven green hill, the thinner big boy wears only long sleeve flannel shirt, black and dark green stripes, and a pair of blue jeans, a small messenger school bag, except that weird wooden stick he is holding all the time he certainly can walk past No.4 Privet Drive as normal people. 

Then he can feel the robe is actually wrapping around himself. Or more precisely speaking the robe is covering the strong looking big boy. That boy wears nothing under it. But he can feel the warm chest and he like it. It feels safe and strongly held. Is it like what a small child should feel in the protective arms of a mother? Tiny Harry thinks of himself as tiny again, in a good way though, so he can feel the strong arms comfortably.

Tiny Harry actually stay quiet for a long while. The two big boys doesn't stop when they can see tiny Harry is awake. Seems like they are really in a hurry. They only stop outside a business area that tiny Harry had never visited with the Dursleys before. It's unlikely the Dursleys would bring him to a fancy place to destroy their mood anyway. 

Kneel down behind the bush away from any viewers, both big boys stare at tiny Harry, the strong boy wraps his palm around tiny Harry's small thin face. "Harry? We know that you were running away from horrible people yesterday. You see, we are also running away from ••• lots of different but also very horrible people, and that's how we encounter each other yesterday, we are destined to run away together. Both of us agreed that you can join us, we will look after you, you will share our food, and you will share our roof, what do you think? "

Tiny Harry is not so sure of this idea, wouldn't joining drunkards turn him into another drunkard at some point in the future? But where can he go now? Now that think of it, tiny Harry didn't plan well for what to do after running away. At least these two boys seems like they are heading somewhere so they must know what they are doing to survive on street. 

"Thank you good Sir! I promise I will behave! " Tiny Harry tries his best to sounds like honest. At least he will behave until he can't bear more punishment or drunk beating that is, so far both drunkards only talk nonsense when they act like drunk. In the TV show, sometimes runaway kid could find good drunkard people who treat the kid well, if the kid behave and steal for them, just like that kid Oliver Twist.

Both big boys grin into weird big smile. The thinner big boy actually has two drops of tears so obvious that he has to wipe tears off. They put tiny Harry back into the strong boy's arms and walk towards a block of shops.

The thinner big boy speaks in a serious low voice, "this is the charity shop I was talking about, M1 is not far away, it's lucky for us it's here already this year. You have to try broke in using my wand. Take only the clothes still in donation box. It's not a big shop for you to choose, but we have to do it before workers open the shop. And every hour wasting before we can reach Gringotts is not helping our plan. The most efficient way is not stealing cash but to change my golds into current muggle pounds in Gringotts today, otherwise we can't go far in the muggle worlds without trace."

"You sure you can't sell the gold to muggle outside of London?"

"What will you do if you are a muggle shop owner finding a strange teen selling you odd looking gold coins?"

"Right."

"Just like I told you, the black market place will place a bullet in my head, and the decent place will not hesitate calling cops. Also, the cash I carried can't be use within another few years. And we don't know if muggle mint will still print the same image on money after our involvement changing time line. Quick, hopefully you can also find some decent looking clothes for him, the dress code is no one should pay any attention to him. I will find a place that can wash him clean when you try your luck in donation box."

Tiny Harry said nothing, you should stay quiet in the middle of stealing, he knew that. So these two are actually street criminals! There's a strange word "Muggle," are they those smugglers that hated by "honest tax payer" like Uncle Vernon? They probably stole some golds from somewhere and trying to find a buyer, then they will have money to buy good quality alcohol. That make sense why they are stealing clothing, you can't be naked meeting a buyer Sir. And if they wanna train tiny Harry to be their helper at stealing, tiny Harry need decent enough clothing instead of the rug he is wearing now. It's not Victorian time anymore, a kid dress in rug like him would caught everyone's attention on street, even Oliver Twist from TV dress better than tiny Harry! 

Tiny Harry only worried that, what if they got caught? Uncle Vernon once complained that they no longer hang adult criminal drunkards like Harry's parents. But what about child thief like him? Do children still be hanged after they got arrested?

The charity shop has a funny smell, but nothing worse than the cupboard when tiny Harry's open wound started smelling. The strong looking big boy holds him tight, right hand waving the wooden stick, muttering strange words, and the door lock fly open. He does the same way opening two more locks and finally put tiny Harry down searching the big box in the corner of the store. The box does have some decent tops and pants for tiny Harry's size. The problem is for the big boy, the only wool pants that fit him has blood stain on it. He is wearing a pair of boots that looks exactly like the other boy's boots already, so that probably came from the other boy also. Tiny Harry could offer some sewing works to fix other longer pants to fit the big boy, but that would take a long time and they seems like in a hurry.

The big boy didn't put anything on him or on Harry. The thinner big boy took them all to a wash room at the back of the building. They wash the clothes and clean up Harry in dark with only a strange light at the tip of the wooden stick, and dry the clothing and towels with the strong boy waving the stick several times, repeating strange words under guidance from the thinner big boy. When the strong big boy washed his clothes, the thinner big boy had tiny Harry kneel close to the sink, he gently wash tiny Harry's hair in the sink, and then carefully wipe clean tiny Harry's naked body with a wet towel and soap, paying extra care to the wounds. After the cleaning, he put some strange ointment on every old and new wound he can find. It's utter sensation for tiny Harry, he never had anyone treat him so nice and so mindful to his condition and well being. A warm spring pour out of heart and flow down his soul like warm milk in the morning after a nightmare. His old rug clothes was teared into pieces and disposed after he put on his newer decent looking light blue suit of children clothing. The only old thing left is his pair of canvas shoes. But the thinner big boy seems not satisfied with what he sees, "we will get you new and more comfortable clothes and shoes when we have the money, promise!" 

The strong big boy is now wearing the brownish old wool pants with blue working class heavy cotton shirt with two pockets, the only downside is the shoes. Apparently they are new spare boots from the other big boy, it's one size too tight for him. They have to exchange the boots, so the big strong boy can comfortably wear in the old pair of loosen boots. Tiny Harry is only curious where the thinner boy carried all those bulky things, under his robe? His robe didn't seem bulky when they first met.

Tiny Harry decided that they are more than normal drunkards, because the thinner big boy put some makeup on all of them. Now tiny Harry's face is of a slightly different brownish tan, the lighting bolt scar he wear ever since he could remember things was gone under makeup.

When they finish, Harry can hear voices of employees entering the building. They sneak out through an emergency back door, waving the stick to lock the door back.

Tiny Harry haven't got a thing to complain yet, truly, they broke in store stealing things just like any drunkards from gun shooting TV shows, but they use their body protecting him from weather, and first time in tiny Harry's life he is wearing clothes that actually fit him, traveling in a group that actually care about him.

It's still the big strong boy carrying tiny Harry. Before the first time they came into view of any people, the thinner big boy put a big black beanie on his head, covering half of his face to the nose. Tiny Harry now face into strong big boy's neck, almost no one see his facial details. When they walk past a second hand shop, the thinner big boy traded a steel water bottle for a vary solid looking army surplus rucksack and half big pack of biscuits that the shop owner is eating. 

They walked into a park's deep corner not far from a busy highway, which according to those big boys would be the road to London downtown. The strong big boy put tiny Harry down on the grass and they shared water and the biscuits as brunch. After the food, the thinner big boy looked at both the other big boy and tiny Harry, speaking in an unquestionable voice.

"So, young Harry, what we are going to do, is making sure there's no trace of us traveling to London. Now, we can't use our ••• respective name, not until we can settle at somewhere safe, and it's absolutely necessary that no one can see little Harry at least before we leave London. We need three new names for ourselves to call each other, we should be brothers. After we leave this park, little Harry, I want you to hide in the rucksack and stay quiet until one of us tell you it's okay to come out, can you do that? We will make the bag as comfortable as possible for you, okay?"

Tiny Harry felt a bit if uncomfortable, this sounds more like child kidnapping instead of run away together, but he can't question their decision now, and it's not really that difficult for him to stay quiet, the rucksack is very spacious for his size of body. He nodded. The other two boys gave smiles back, but there's anxious meaning under the smile.

The thinner big boy called himself Stewart, for reason of his role in his family. The stronger big boy insisted using TJ despite the other boy being angry with any connection to a name Tom. They all shared a surname Twist, which was suggested by tiny Harry, he said it's inspired by the orphan Oliver Twist, but he didn't tell the two big boys it's more because Oliver Twist lived with drunkards and criminals like them. Hence, the two big boys named him Oliver Twist, in tiny Harry's view, a suitable name for homeless future street drunkard.

So, with Tiny Harry hidden in the rucksack stuffed with soft blanket at the bottom, "Stewart" and "TJ Twist" walked into a lorry park, looking for a free ride into London. Tiny Harry patiently stay still and quiet. The last private conversation between the two big boys he heard before they stepped foot into a lorry, was that the thinner big boy telling the stronger big boy that he was once a "lot lizard" for food and cash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠
> 
> Honestly I don't know if there's any form of lorry park around Surrey in the 80s since it's so close to London. They did have charity shop though. And I can't find a British quote of using some certain words like the lot lizard.
> 
> Edited late May, fake name for tiny Harry changed to Oliver Twist, easier for readers and related to future scene.
> 
> Just point out the squib was the oldest Harry.


	4. We Didn't Made The Choice We Dream Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twist brothers, or actually the three Potters in disguise, made their way to London. The youngest Harry tried to find his place in this strange runaway group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last chapter, get rid of the glasses for little Harry , since this is before primary school, he shouldn't have one yet.
> 
> And fake name for tiny Harry was changed, it would be Oliver Twist, less complicated and it suit my new idea for future scene.
> 
> I suppose only writing from little Harry viewpoint would be confusing. But I don't want to write long text on the future two Harrys yet.
> 
> And naming them Twist was inspired by a very good fanfiction "the Hidden Hero" by EveBB. Harry had a fake name Mark Twist in that fanfiction. And for future plot, maybe I should also say that some ideas would be inspired by "Oliver Twist", an old time classic from Charles Dickens.

Chapter 4

Stewart Twist, or truly he was the newly of age Harry Potter among the Potter boy trio, sitting by the side of the lorry driver, seemed oblivious of the driver's lustful glances on various parts of Stewart's thin longish body. It must be against industry protocol for a lorry driver on duty to be distracted by a left seat hitchhiking teen boy like this, but again, the payment to their deal of a ride wasn't that much legal. Stewart only propelled a few entertaining talks towards the lorry driver when the driver turned glance lustfully towards his muscular younger self, or who was introduced to outsiders as old his younger brother, at the backseat. A deal is a deal, he respected a deal like always, but certainly not one boy more than the agreed deal.

Through the reflect mirror, Stewart could see TJ's body itching uncomfortably, soft meat of ear boiling hot red, shoulder swelling up and down out of uneven anger breathing from breast, where fine piece of strong muscle couldn't hide itself under the weathered blue shirt. An old rucksack was held firmly on the younger teen's lap, the shaking movement due to the teen's itching body and road's bumping embarrassingly made it looked like the teen was unconsciously readjusting some part between his legs. But Stewart knew that TJ was more likely not happy about the deal of hitchhiking and there's a big magic secret hiding inside the rucksack, the youngest 6 years old small Harry.

Stewart only surprised that the Harry in the middle would be that uncomfortable about the real life on road, considering his different but still harsh young life. In TJ's retelling of his life under the truth potion, he said he was a boy boxer fighting in illegal underground child boxing club for money to pay for his stay at Dursley's spare bedroom after being hunted down and recovered from the street by Dumbledore. Mayhap his life on street runaway wasn't long and his boy boxer career was handled by not too cruel middle man, TJ had a rather simpler mind at how street child would be exploited. Yet Stewart could still appreciate the handsome look of the stronger muscular frame. TJ at least would be a good enough body guard for small Harry, supplied with TJ's developing magic power, that two of them could survive both muggle and magic world without Stewart. The only drawback of TJ could be that he was not mature enough as a guardian compared to Stewart. And Stewart reminded himself that next time he had to sell his body he shall avoid putting TJ in the view of any future client. But Stewart wouldn't regret his sacrifice for his two younger-selfs.

Speaking of client. This young driver was a good choice for discretion. Young but still rather introverted, not bold and brash like most of long-distance drivers on road. Mayhap with newborns judging from the fecund looking boobs. Certainly not the typical lorry drivers who loudly shared their worktime underage entertainment experience in local pub.

Last time he was heading for France it was the same hitchhiking in a lorry, he was running away from Ministry of Magic's "Harry Hunting", he never reach his destination across border back in his first timeline though. Headmaster Dumbledore had the muggle government issued a border blockage searching for him in muggle transportation, claiming him as a child killer who had killed a teen sex worker after refusing to pay for the night. The lorry driver reported Stewart to the police before they reached the tunnel to France. 

To avoid these unpleasant future, he really needed to have more serious planning talks to do with TJ. That boy was still too naive about what powerful wizards could do, what harms they could do to a magic child. 

Maybe they could gather enough money and put the middle Harry in a French magic school to finish his education? Even with Stewart's long time independent runaway life experience, he wouldn't call himself an adequate magical educator. In France mayhap they could study some secrets hidden in the infamous French alchemist's stone that could destroy a horcrux that attached to human body? No, any educated guess would suggest it's still very dangerous for retrieving the piece of soul of Tom Riddle out of tiny Harry with that method, and they had no idea where to find Nicholas Flamel. The dangerous killing power from the stone suggested that Flamel wasn't some innocent alchemist holding the secret of simple immortality that Dumbledore longing for, Dumbledore kept searching immortality after his cooperation with Flamel suggested something else.

It's just one of many problems in front of them. They had some clues from the future but still couldn't solve any real threats of their life. Going abroad to France was only delaying problem.

Stewart knew they could only face one problem at a time. Good thing was that even though the magical world was hopeless, there's more than just one lonely Potter boy to keep each other accompanied on the journey. 

The radio onboard of the lorry was banging itself buoyant and loud with exuberant tone. The song was YMCA from the village people. Ah, it gave Stewart some fundamentally very French feeling about the future. 

_"...It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A._

_...No man does it all by himself._

_I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf._

_And just go there, to the Y-M-C-A._

_...They have everything for you men to enjoy._

_...You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal._ _You can do whatever you feel._

_...Young man, I was once in your shoes._

_I said, I was down and out with the blues._

_I felt no man cared if I were alive..."_

Stewart grinned on happy thoughts about the coming of their possibly short stay at muggle London. This time, he would be hanging out with family, not wandering on street lonely with empty belly.

_______________________________________

The lorry drive from Surrey into London wasn't that intolerable for tiny Harry who was hidden inside a rucksack backpack, it's actually better than his old sleep place -- the cupboard under the stairs in that psychologically gloomy brown hell of No.4 Privet Drive. The rucksack was held tightly and comfortably by the strong big boy with black hair green eyes who so happened also named Harry Potter but now under the disguise as "TJ Twist". Tiny Harry felt that it would be great if he could stay in the arms of big boy forever, this must be the same feeling of what a motherly love and motherly hug were like. It's not normal, he knew, for a freak like him deserved no hugging. And tiny Harry didn't mind that foreign bouncy music played from car radio, or in Uncle Vernon's word foreign hooligan troublemaker music.

When the lorry reach its destination, tiny Harry could hear the high pitch excitement voice came out of the driver's talk to the thinner big boy. She said a deal is a deal. The thinner big boy commenting how convenient it's there's curtain to cover the window.

TJ the stronger big boy got off the lorry truck first. He didn't say anything, only walked a while silently, stopped at what sounds like a corner of a busy street. Tiny Harry couldn't hear the other thinner big boy who never gave tiny Harry his real name but now under the disguise as "Stewart Twist." Stewart looks so similar like TJ, except that his body was so much thinner. Tiny Harry stayed quiet like he was told, he didn't feel the other big boy's presence until like half an hour later. TJ's boyish voice sounded a bit anguished, " this is a long time for a mouth ••• it's such a short drive, it's not like we were asking that blasted woman crossing the straight smuggling us into France! "

Stewart's more manly matured voice sounded tired, " it took it that long for her to get there, some other men really took a longer time to enjoy what they paying for. That's the job."

TJ sounded bitterly cold, " well, don't make yourself a habit of taking up that job again! When life fuck with you, you don't just put your ass in the line! "

"Said it from a boy who fly across the street naked and penniless."

Tiny Harry couldn't understand a word of what they were talking about, except the part that stating the fact TJ was once naked with nothing on. But he's somehow sure that if TJ wasn't holding the rucksack that had tiny Harry hidden in, TJ would pull himself towards Stewart, push him down, and gave Stewart some unholy punishment.

Those two continued their arguments. Every minute they had that intense conversation, tiny Harry's frustration and worried thoughts kept growing. Drunkard street kid had unstable life, he observed, their emotions changed so suddenly for bizarre reasons in tiny Harry's eyes.

Tiny Harry wondered what had they discussed about him last night after they met each other. The muscular strong big boy said tiny Harry was "cute" . The other thinner big boy said nothing too exciting about him except they were to be like family. But what if they had disagreements about tiny Harry that he didn't know? Was one of them having idea against taking tiny Harry along? Afterall, drunkard gangs needed no such thing as boy cuteness. And family in tiny Harry's idea was unpleasantly being a servant to his better, such as serving the socially important middle class citizen the Dursleys. 

After more walking, the street voice disappeared for a short while, they must had went indoor in some pub with noisy pint banging sounds. So typical for drunkards teens to get alcohol in the middle of the day, tiny Harry wasn't surprised. Some drunk patrons loudly talking about a newly installed statue for some important figurehead also named _Harry_ in a place called _Godfrey's sinkhole_ , or at least that's what it sounds like.

And then they were back into some other street again, the sound were so different, its starting were bricks pouncing, and then there were pedestrians swearing in the name of Merlin, or something like _"two dirty mudbloods wasting our time in the line_ " when there's coin sounds in what sounds like a bank. That made tiny Harry worried, were these two teens in a bar fight using bricks at the back of a pub running into more drunkards? Why were they in a bank, were they planning some nefarious crime like robbing a bank? But the sounds from outside just kept making no sense. 

"...Acromantula silk pouch, that's rare, where did filthy mudbloods like you have your hands on something like this... Hey, muggle boy, I wasn't saying not buying it..."

"...hello, dear...outgrow your school robe?... "

"...we only sell legal potion ingredients here...Ah, you are foreign wizards, no wonder, it's illegal in Britain... "

"...It's very affordable price for an used high end broomstick in this nice condition... Oh, well, you could have half the price for those used robes..."

Sounds like they were visiting some weird bazaar, some places that, according to respectable citizen like Uncle Vernon commented, only filthy Asian illegal immigrants would crowd around. And was there someone talking about wizard? That's something magical! Tiny Harry was glad that he was no longer around those brutal Dursleys, otherwise the unfair Uncle Vernon would slap tiny Harry hard on the head for daring to hear any word magic-related.

Later that day, when they finally allowed tiny Harry to come out of the rucksack, they were inside a bare room with two bunk beds on steel frames. Seems like they were in a cheap hotel like those on TV where police arrested drunk bottomless juvenile criminals. Through the window across the street was a very noisy looking club with the name " _Magi Noir_ " on top of roof. Also seemed like a place where on TV police would raid at night and arrest juvenile freakish criminals.

Turning away from window, tiny Harry surprised that out of nowhere there's a big wooden bath tub in the middle of the room. The stronger big boy was waving that wooden stick again. Steam slowly climbed out of the tub. "Harry, oh no, we called you Oliver now, take off your clothes and have a bath."

The two big boys stand by the corner of the small room, having a conversation wearing in very serious face.

"...I will also take the bath and have a nap. And tonight I will go to the night club, wait and see if those Armenians would show up, their boss was my client for a while, that's why I know they will have the firearms we need, mostly from continent, no record to trace, they always carry a large collection...Oh, relax, this time I'm only buying from him..." The thinner big boy lightly slapped the buttock of the other stronger boy, ignoring the other's murderous face.

The stronger big boy walked out of their room. Leaving the thinner big boy and tiny Harry together. When the thinner big boy also stripped naked and turn around, tiny naked Harry was standing by the bath tub, holding a big wooden bath brush. His blank face showed no emotions, no fuss, no comments to all those signs of old whipping wounds, cut wounds embedded into the big boy's thin long body.

The thinner big boy was oblivious at first. He sank into the hot tub, gave out a voiceless moaning, digging his head into water to wash the bushy hair with soap. He had his eyes closed for a while after finishing the hair. Tiny Harry just patiently standing outside of tub waiting for something, while scratching a bar of soap on the bath brush, producing rich amount of bubbles. 

The thinner big boy seemed finally realized something wasn't right, he opened his eyes, staring at tiny Harry. "What are you doing standing there? The water is getting cold."

Tiny Harry was nervous, oh no, he made a big mistake! The big boy was already expecting him to brush the big thinner body with bubbles. He was too slow! Now the big boy would slap tiny Harry, or kick him, or punch him in the tiny tummy! He must had thought tiny Harry was useless horrible freak who didn't know his place and the big boy would throw tiny Harry away onto street bottomless and shirtless! Tiny Harry would become truly a homeless freak with nowhere to sleep! Just like his parents according to Aunt Petunia! 

Tears silently flew out of tiny Harry's big green eyes. He knew better not to make a sound. At least the fist or feet of the big boy hadn't hit him yet. He better hurry and start behave. His tiny arm reached into the bath tub, carefully scratching the big boy's body with bubbles using the big wooden bath brush.

Suddenly big hands snugged under tiny Harry's arm, lifting him into the hot tub. Tiny Harry kept still, waiting for the punishment for his clumsiness.

The big boy hugging tiny Harry tight. The big boy was crying. Tiny Harry could feel the big boy's old wounds scratching tiny Harry's new wound of the whipping from a week ago done by Uncle Vernon after tiny Harry failed to produce the perfect cake for the perfectly golden growing Dursley whale of a prodigy who could finally tight his own shoes without failure. 

Tiny Harry didn't know what to do. He wasn't expecting a cry from the big boy. They just held each other like that in the tub, fresh to fresh, with the crying sounds from the big boy.

When the stronger big boy returned with a huge pack of what smelled like delicious food, the thinner big boy had done crying so hard he already tired into sleep in the tub still holding tiny Harry. Tiny Harry was too confused and afraid to move out of the tight hug.

The stronger big boy didn't say anything when he saw the trace of tears on the thinner big boy's face. He separated tiny Harry from the sleeping boy, carefully carried the other big boy into a drying towel, and put him into bed. The thin boy's arm slipped out, there's words deeply carved into the skin.

Tiny Harry knew some basic English reading. He could clearly see what was on the thinner big boy's right arm. The words were red like the horror movie's bloody title. 

" **The Whore Must Respect His Better.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a decision and raise the rating to mature. Something disturbing shows up in my plot.
> 
> Edited Jun 5.  
> Explanation, the two elder Harrys got called mudbloods in Diagon Alley was because they dressed like muggles! And in the Gringotts they were in the line in front of some self-important purebloods. I thought that's obvious but probably no.  
> And the words on arm was shortened because I tried it myself and realized that it's too long for thin smaller arm like mine. And the one comment was right, even if the pink toad wanna insult Harry, mudblood was the wrong category. At first I thought it's a good idea, but today it just came to my mind that a certain pink toad was big bureaucracy fanatic, they were stuck with bureaucratic ideas of categories!


End file.
